


Small Woodland Creatures

by Badfaith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Law School, glorious lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfaith/pseuds/Badfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta’s smile became a grin, glowing with a surge of pride at her matesprit's spirit. She wasn’t letting these assholes change her. That was really, really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Woodland Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/gifts).



> I love this ship and I had a lot of fun working on this prompt. I hope you like it! XoXo

For some reason Nepeta thought it was gonna be harder to sneak into a compound full of legislacerators or at least, a compound full of trolls studying to be legislacerators. Although she had no idea what to expect she had next to no trouble getting inside. Perhaps they needed to study just a teensy weensy bit harder? It was early, just when most of the students ought to be finishing up for the night.

 

From the outside the place looked respectable and sturdy, but Nepeta picked it apart as easily as claws picked apart a yawn ball. An electrified fence? No prob. The pulses were timed predictably enough to squeeze through. This was the same standard issue fence that all the government sponsored buildings used. Guards? Please. They weren’t going to hire anyone talented or especially observant to chaperone students who hadn’t proven themselves yet. In fact, Nepeta had suspicions that the “guards” were students themselves, from  different departments. They keycard system was the only real issue.

 

In the end, Nepeta  fell back on an old stand-by. It was a little cliched, but why change what worked? No one ever checked the vents.

 

From her hiding spot, Nepeta saw Terezi’s empty block through the metal grills and became very interested in the trappings of a law student. She craned her neck to pick up as much as she could all the way from her high perch.  Look at all those books piled up on the desk! She liked her books now and then but she thought if she ever tried to read that much her eyeballs would just pop out! It must be awfully dry too. Full of highblood bullshit too, no doubt.

 

She frowned a little bit after a cursory scan. This room wasn’t quite what she’d been expecting. No disco ball, chalk drawings, murals? No recliner? No meat tray that had just gone off? In fact, there were no decorations of any kind. It was so uniform and drab. It definitely didn’t look like the sort of room Terezi Pyrope should have inhabited.

 

After a bit of peeking, she realized with considerable relief that Terezi had taken a couple of her scalemates off the planet. Thank God! Nepeta smiled, her eyes drawn to the points of color like darts. There were three, scattered about the room. One was hanging off her Terezi’s desk to keep her company while she worked, and of course that white one she loved so much was on her bed, guarding her pillow and a yellow one had sadly become a doorstop for the moment, it’s nose scrunched up painfully, as if caught in some kind of torture device.

 

Nepeta’s smile became a grin, glowing with a surge of pride at her matesprit's spirit. She wasn’t letting these assholes change her. That was really, really good.  

 

Normally Nepeta wouldn’t expose herself until the last possible moment, but her curiosity overwhelmed her until she couldn’t stand being crammed up in that vent a second longer.  She dropped down to the plush carpet with practiced ease- sticking the landing with a flip and springing back up light as a feather, her robotic tail alert and curled to balance her.

 

She wasn’t on the ground ten seconds before her rummaging began. Eagerly, she went through everything she could, and made a big honking mess of it too. The more stuff on the floor, the better she felt. This room was too tidy and stiff. How could anyone stand it? The bed covers especially needed to be rumpled in order to make a more comfortable nest....or perhaps a pile, were the mood to strike. Hehe.

 

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caught her attention, coming  from the start of the long hall. Immediately she froze- mid-rumple and dived for the nearest  cover. I should’ve really picked my hiding spot before I jumped down, she thought with frustration.  Lazy! Sloppy! Lazy and sloppy!  Nepeta didn’t expect to come into any danger here, but you never knew.

 

The closet? Nah. Too obvious. Behind the door? Nah. Not sexy enough. The coon of course, was the right choice. Duh.  The strong chemical smell of slime would disguise her presence. It was at the far right of the room, just as typical in size and shape as everything else. Nepeta’s skin was prickly with excitement from her arms to the back of her neck. She took a deep breathe and slowly climbed into the cool slime, fully aware of how close those footsteps were becoming with each passing second. She loved the adrenaline rush  of tense situations like this and loved feeling her hard won muscles go tight like springs, ready to leap at any moment.

 

Nepeta hadn’t grown up using a recuperacoon, and secretly didn’t use one to this day. She wasn’t as used to the tingling sensation of skin meeting slime as most other trolls were,and it overwhelmed her senses just for a tiny tiny bit, just long enough to numb the sound when the door swung open all at once. It sounded like it had been kicked.

 

Nepeta became so horribly tense she was worried she might pass out from the combination of suspense and the subtle effects of the slime- but thankfully she didn’t and merely listened to the shuffling, thumping noises of a tired student coming back and dumping their things. It was definitely Terezi. Those were her footsteps, which sounded unique to anyone else's, at least to Nepeta’s keen ear. Terezi had a unique way of navigating the world, after all. Nepeta let out a tiny hiss of laughter through her teeth. Any moment now, Terezi was going to notice that her room had been trashed-

 

...Orrr not.

 

Nepeta had just enough time to push herself against the coon wall before Terezi climbed up way too quickly and dumped herself in- expecting to land in a comforting pool of sopor.  Instead she made contact  with something solid (and snarled in surprise, taking a deep, sudden  breathe to get a good look at the intruder and raising her guard.) Nepeta , for one , squirmed like a trout on a line. She could’ve escaped, but she’d rather give Terezi time to realize it was her. Thankfully for the both of them, it didn’t take long, if the sudden string of naughty words was any judge.

 

“Holy shit. I can’t believe you actually went through with it. I know we joked about it but I didn’t think you’d actually do it”!

 

“Hehheheheheh.”

 

“Don’t laugh! I could have really shanked you just now.If I hadn’t smelled you first, you’d be a cat-kabob”.

 

“That would’ve been a real mood killer, huh? Imagine explaining that to your dean.”

 

The teal was rocking a cute new short hair cut that made Nepeta giddy and weak.  She looked so professional. And so fucking adorable.

 

Terezi’s expression of caution and irritation  slowly relaxed and transitioned into a rich, belly laugh. A witch’s cackle, actually. With flourish she untangled herself from the uncomfortable squeeze and revealed her girlfriend, curled up cutely and chinhanding in the slime. It was kinda funny, actually. While Terezi had decided to go short, Nepeta had grown her own hair out into a wild mane she was intensely proud of . Of course, female lions didn’t have manes, but when her moirail had pointed this out Nepeta had shrugged, flipped her hair and purred “I won’t tell if you won’t”! On real missions it had to be confined to a bun, but that was no biggie.

 

“How rude. Almost caning your furry own matesprit”!  she teased playfully. “I was going to wait for your break to see you, but then I thought...nah that’s pawfully dumb. I’ll just follow your advice and sneak in.”

 

Terezi took in the sight of Nepeta. It had been a while since they’d seen each other. Her breaks were stretched out way too far over the course of a sweep. It was a relief to be around someone that had shared her childhood. With all it’s ups and downs it had been fun...and the other midbloods here were too busy competing with eachother and sucking up to aristocrats to sense fun if it doused itself in cheap cologne first.

 

Her mouth curled into a mean smirk. She could look so mean when she wanted! But Nepeta knew it was just pretend. She felt the cold, metallic press of claws against her thigh, digging in painfully, and responded with a struggle and a wobbly mewl.

 

“I can’t say I’m disappointed to see you but you should know, we don’t punish intruders lightly around here. Especially not the hot ones. Do you know what we do to intruders Miss Leijon”?

 

Nepeta lounged, her robotic tail whirring as it fanned out and lashed the pool. “Can’t say I do, sorry”! Catsuits were practical in this line of work. They allowed her to move quickly and do all the acrobatic things that came naturally to her without being weighed down. But... she didn’t mind the way Terezi looked at her either. Especially when she didn’t wear a sports bra to tuck every down, like she did on a normal work day. The way the fabric clung and gripped her when she was turned on was a great bonus, too.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to show you then.” said Terezi, leaning down briefly to give her matesprit a little kiss, sweet as a lemon drop  in contrast to her threats. Nepeta felt a purr thrum in her throat. Terezi answered with her own purr, and the vibration lingered, a tiny buzz, fading in the air.

 

One kiss turned into two or three more, all brief, all sweet, but Terezi’s fingers were hard and clenching. They found Nepeta’s small, perky breasts through the tough, synthetic material and pressed painfully, down into tissue and bone. The purr in Nepeta’s throat became a stifled whimper, panicked and delighted. In response, she bit Terezi the closest place she could reach her, her shoulder. Terezi growled in response, pinched viciously and tugged at Nepeta’s nipples, which were revealed through the vice-like tightness of her suit.

 

Nepeta never moaned, she always made a series breathy little gasps that went right to Terezi’s bulge, and she was so incredibly sensitive, all over the place. It made touching her an irresistible joy, like a shiny desk toy. Nepeta sunk her teeth in again, not out of spite but as a way to hold on as Terezi’s hands slipped down her body, feeling out the shape of her roughly. Suddenly, those awful, awful hands squeezed that special place at the base of Nepeta’s tail, just above her ass, and she panted uncontrollably. Now her  flexible suit felt like an iron maiden.

 

“Kiss me”! she whined.

 

“The criminal dares to make demands”?! Terezi prompted, digging her fingers again, into that spot that made Nepeta so uncomfortably wet. She couldn’t help but press against Terezi, pushing her face angrily up against her matesprit’s cheek and hissing again- at the ensuing laughter, which was wild and permeated with snorts.

 

“Screw that, okay?  Just kiss me”! She paused “Or I’lll bite you on the nose and you’ll have to walk around school with a big bandaid on your  big, stupid snout.”

 

“You’re so pathetic” Terezi allowed, twisting around so their mouths could meet sloppily. At first it was rushed and desperate- two horny young trolls who hadn’t seen their matesprits for perigrees on end, but gradually they slowed down into a rhythm of pressing, dragging lips tongues.  There were mitigating factors- the ambience of the temperature adjusting device among all the sounds of a very old building, the warmth gathered by bodies moving in a slowly rippling recuperacoon, and their shared breathing.

 

Nepeta found the perfect spot to rest her head, with her face smushed against Terezi’s breasts. The teal was hard edges all over, with elbows like knives, while Nepeta was soft but springy.  They fit together surprisingly well for all of that. Nepeta played up the purring, knowing that Terezi enjoyed feeling it hum like a tiny motor against her chest.

 

Pausing their scene for a moment, Terezi slid down heavily and sighed, taking the time to loosen her bra strap, wriggle the boob harness out from under her shirt and throw it away. It landed all the way across the room, and Nepeta laughed at that without opening her eyes, but Terezi was quiet. There was something uncharacteristically defeated about it, the silence afterwards.

 

“What’s wrong, kitten”? Nepeta asked meekly, peering around.

 

Terezi shook her head. “No it’s just....how much these people suck. They suck an incredible amount. They wear me out” .

 

“Awww. Who”?  Nepeta pressed, with a slight edge in her voice.

 

“It’s not one specific person. It’s everyone” Terezi mumbled, not meeting her eyes.” This place too. It’s complicated. I don’t think you’d understand.”

 

“Gee, thanks” said Nepeta, unimpressed.

 

“Oh, shut up, not like that” Terezi said exasperatedly. “You’re not exactly on the up and up when it comes to politics, are you”?

 

“Probably not” Nepeta admitted. “But I could get it if I wanted to. Unless it’s fur too much for my tiny olive brain to compurrehend or SOMETHNG”.

 

“You know I don’t think that. But the fact that you don’t care about that shit is one of the reasons I like you so much.”

 

“Now you’re on the right track. Keep it coming.” she said, satisfied with this response.

 

Nepeta’s job, at least to her, was simple. Just a different egg she had to crack, every night. Sometimes skulls too. There was nothing political about her end of it. The politics was decided before her missions began.  She knew she couldn’t relate to Terezi’s problems. She just wanted to do everything in her power to make Terezi feel better.

 

“We don’t have to do anything” She pleaded, nuzzling furiously as if she could rub out Terezi’s stress  with just her face. “We could just snuggle if you want. It would still be well worth the trip.”

 

Terezi ran her claws through Nepeta’s hair, stroking her and enjoying the way Nepeta shoved back into her hand. “We could. But I don’t want that. Hehehehhe” She brought her face close and took a deep exaggerated whiff. Nepeta burst out giggling and pulled away. She remembered Terezi once saying that she smelled like grass, soil  moss after it rained. Well. There were worse things to smell like!

 

As if reading her mind, Terezi whispered in her ear. “You smell strongly of butts.”

 

Nepeta couldn’t contain her giggling. She was getting green in the face. “STRONGLY”?

 

“STRONG butt-smell” Terezi said, with a well-calculated nip on the neck. “Ooh la la.”

 

 She took advantage of Nepeta’s out-of-control cracking up to bite her a few more times, swift and savagely, the way she liked it. Her baby was such a freak, and Terezi couldn’t claim to be any different. She was worse if anything. If they hadn’t been on a crunch for time, they’d be roleplaying too.

 

Her belly was the first target. Nepeta got so worked up when she slid her hand across it, that she had to do it a few more times, just to tease her. But when she got her palm up between Nepeta’s legs, she could feel the heat and damp of the olive’s nook rising off the fabric. Oh, that was hot. Terezi licked her lips, salivating at the thought of the familiar taste. But Nepeta’s damn catsuit was incredibly hard to peel off and it was very expensive, tactical sort of wear, so Terezi had to take great care not to rip it in any way.

 

“Sit still” she snapped, as Nepeta’s squirming made the process even more agonizingly slow. When Nepeta was finally free of the garment, she grabbed Terezi’s bony wrist herself and pressed her matesprit hand against her slick nook, her  green bulge writhing at the root and almost all the way unsheathed. It was curling around their wrists, seeking any kind of stimulation it could get.

 

Terezi ignored it for now, curling fingers into that wet, plush flesh, feeling Nepeta’s rapid heart beat thrum through her skin. The olive made those desperate, breathy noises again, accompanied by ridiculous mewls that Terezi loved and encouraged. Every time she mewled like that, Terezi sunk her fingers in deeper, feeling the reflexive jump of nerves and muscles. Slowly, she withdrew her fingers a bit, long enough to rub at the folds slowly, and massage the most sensitive area on Nepeta’s body- the bump where her nook and bulge connected. At fist she went from side to side, rapidly and Nepeta couldn’t handle it,  then slower, in circles, and Nepeta handled that even less.

 

Nepeta was a sweaty, greedy mess. It was too much stimulation for her tiny body to take. Terezi had to pause to watch the energy coming off her. She took the chance to bring her fingers, tinted a light green up to her mouth to suck them dry. The strong taste set her senses on fire and told her everything she wanted to know.

 

The thing about Nepeta though? She wasn’t shy about what she wanted. For instance, when she was decided it was time for them to pail, (although this would technically make it a quicky) she brought a knee up and dug it  into the teal’s crotch, slow enough not to hurt, but nevertheless it made the point clear.

 

Terezi’s pants were much easier to kick and claw off than  fullbody suit. Terezi made a move to grab her bulge, but Nepeta only responded by bearing her knee down with more force and smushing Terezi’s bulge down. Evidently, she wanted Terezi to be just as naked as she was first.

 

“Fine, fine, hold on a minute” Terezi sighed, expending the effort to stretch and take off her shirt. Nasty, tight thing. The sight of Nepeta’s old friends was enough to make her withdraw her knee. She got close enough to push her face into Terezi’s chest again, but this time snuggling was not on the agenda. She put her hands on Terezi’s sides, gripping her ribs and taking a nipple into her mouth as Terezi swallowed and gasped. She suckled and ran blunt lips and tongue over every inch of hardening flesh. Terezi was pinned up against the coon wall, forced to relax and just let this happen as her bulge lashed impatiently, just as trapped as she was. It shared her pain.

 

Nepeta was physically stronger than Terezi, and didn’t mind using this to her advantage when she could. If she didn’t want Terezi to move, Terezi wasn’t moving. She gave equal attention to both breasts, laving her tongue over them, and pulling back to inspect the view, as if making sure each was just as shiny with her spit, just as perky. Whenever Terezi moved too much, Nepeta bit her. Soon, it became more of an activity than a punishment, suckling too hard and pinching with her teeth to create angry teal marks for the benefit of Terezi’s mirror when she was gone. Terezi was just as desperate as Nepeta had been earlier, and full-body ached to fuck, or be fucked. Either way, something HAD to happen soon.

 

It was Nepeta however, that finally decided the appropriate moment, which was probably for the best. She had a sense for these things. Terezi’s loud moan was ignored when Nepeta finally got her hand (paw?) around her matesprit’s bulge….and brought the wiggling tip to the warm, wet entrance of her nook.

 

The bulge did all the work from there, immediately drawn to what it had been seeking this whole time. It slipped inside too fast for either of them, and they both exhaled at once in surprise.  It burrowed in quite deep before Nepeta could catch up to it and begin moving her hips with some sort of rhyme and reason, choking on her noises for the moment and worrying her own lips in concentration. Terezi had to catch up to what her own body was doing and attempt to reassert control, but only succeeded about half way.

 

Despite their efforts to bring it back to a slower pace, it ended up being a furious and fast pailing session.  They were two high-energy trolls coiled around each other in such a tight space and there was no remedy for t outi, except to fuck it out until the energy ran out. As quick as it was, it seemed to take an eternity to them, inside that coon.

 

By the time it was finally over,  their skinny bodies were covered in sweat, and the hot and cold fluorescent mix of fluids were running down their thighs where they’re bodies  still met, draining down into the slime’s filters and forgotten.

 

Still huffing and puffing Nepeta’s face was right at Terezi’s neck again, and her words were in her ear. She knew she would have to leave soon in order to make it out safely before sunrise, although she hated to hit it and run like that. “I know it was surprise. I hope it was a good surprise.”

 

“I love you. You’re not allowed to go”.  Terezi thought even her words sounded wobbly. “The court has ruled that you should be put under hive-arrest, at least until I stop feeling like I’m made of jello.”

 

“This isn’t a hive, and you’re not the boss of me, missy”! Nepeta sighed without a hint of rebellion. “I have to. I’ll never be able to stay in your room all day without getting bored, and then we’ll get caught and I’ll get in trouble and you’ll get in worse trouble.”

 

“I know. I’m just being difficult.” Terezi had to agree. If she had been able to stop Nepeta from doing this, she would have. As fun as it was, it was dangerous. Even for the best  hunterterrorist of their age. Trying to tell Nepeta what to do was pointless. She didn’t envy Equius.

 

“You have to let go of me if you want me to leave.” Nepta pointed out, though she made no effort to move herself. When she was being lazy, she felt like she was made of lead.

 

“Five more minutes” Terezi whispered, breathing in the faint, lingering smell of the forests of Alternia, which neither of them had seen in sweeps, yet both remembered.

 

 


End file.
